


Worrisome Dean

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 8





	Worrisome Dean

Dean may not seem to be worrisome, but out of all of TFW, he’s the craziest when it comes to injuries and problems in the group. On many occasions, you found that even if you had some minor scratch, Dean would drop everything and rush to your aid.

On one such mission, you and Dean were fighting off a vampire, and the vamp bit your arm. The bite caused your arm to gush with pain and blood. You could not continue to fight because of the pain. Dean made no hesitation and killed the vampire with a swing of his blade. The vampire dropped dead as Dean rushed towards you.

“You’re ok, right? You’re not hurt?!” Dean asked as he grabbed your throbbing arm. You winced at the pain, and he let go.

“I’m sorry…this is all my fault,” he said, not looking at you. You rested your free hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

“No, it’s not. Don’t worry, I’m tough,” you said, and he chuckled a bit. He nodded and picked up his blade.

“You should probably get some sort of band-aid for that, though,” Dean said as the both of you start to get ready to leave.

“Thanks. I’ll be sure to remember that,” you said sarcastically.


End file.
